Main Street
Main street is a street that goes from the Jurassic World Lagoon to the Innovation Center. The monorail takes visitors from the Ferry Landing directly to the Monorail Station Innovation Center. Therefore, for all new visitors of Jurassic World the Main street is the first part of the park they will see after arriving on the island. The Main Street, in turn, is a nexus to the rest of the park. Most tourist facilities in the park are located on the Main Street. The Samsung Innovation Center, IMAX Theatre and Gentle Giants Petting Zoo are located at or near the Main street. Furthermore, the street has 37 shops, 12 sit-down restaurants, and 8 cafes. Story During the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015, Main Street was the focal point of the evacuation but was attacked by many escaped pterosaurs, resulting in several gruesome injuries. Later, it was the site of a major battle between several Velociraptors, the park's T. rex, Rexy, and the genetically-modified hybrid ''Indominus rex''. In the chaos, two raptors were killed and much of Main Street was destroyed or badly damaged, including the Margaritaville restaurant and the Spinosaurus skeleton, before the hybrid was snatched by the ''Mosasaurus'' and dragged into the Lagoon to its death. Known vendors *Baked by Melissa * * *Caliza Spa * *DairyQueen (commercial only) * * * * *Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville *Jurassic Traders Gift Shop *Jurassic Traders Outpost * * *Origin Night Club * * *Sunrio Tequallia Bar and Grill *Winston's Steak House * Gallery Street MainStreet2.png File:Crowd-dancing-main-street.jpg File:Dancing-main-street.jpg File:Crowd-in-front-of-spinosaurus-skeleton.jpg File:Cretaceous-cruise-banner.jpg File:Main-street_gallery4.jpg File:Main-street_gallery6.jpg File:Main-street_gallery_7.jpg File:Main-street_gallery8.jpg File:Main-street_sidebar1.jpg Stores File:Main-street_gallery2.jpg|Ben & Jerry's File:Brookstone-storefront.jpg|Brookstone File:Columbia-storefront-crowd.jpg|Columbia Sportswear File:Main-street_gallery1.jpg| Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville File:Dave-and-busters.jpg|Dave & Buster's File:Lagoon-lounge-poster.jpg|Lagoon Lounge File:Oakley-gift-bag.jpg|Oakley File:Pandora-window.jpg|Pandora Jewelry File:Starbucks-creation-lab-banner.jpg|Starbucks File:Winstons-steakhouse-looking-at-menu.jpg|Winston's Steakhouse Spinosaurus File:Main-street_gallery3.jpg|A Spinosaurus skeleton mounted in Main Street File:Spinosaurus-skeleton.jpg File:Spinosaurus-placard.jpg Jurassic-world-tyrannosaurus-rex-end-scene-1.jpg|Rexy breaking the Spinosaur fossil .jpg Rexy preparing for battle with Indominus rex.jpg 57e.gif Claire_prepares_to_free_Rexy.png Pterosaur attack Snapshot - 87.png|Chaos in Main Street MainStreet.png|Main Street Apocalypse Thump 9265197jurassic-world-offic.png|''Dimorphodon'' attacking the visitors Imagejw1.jpg Pteranodon Carries Away A Visitor.png|Zara's capture 11303625 10204502832072670 1411254797 n.jpg|''Pteranodon'' in the street Dimorphodon pouncing Owen.jpg|''Dimorphodon'' attacking Owen Grady Dimorphodon Divebombing.png|''Dimorphodon'' divebombing street Claire Owen and 2 Dimorphodons.jpg|''Dimorphodon'' trying to kill Owen ''Indominus rex'' vs ''T. rex'' and ''raptor'' File:Rexy_and_Blue_vs_Indominus_rex_2.jpg|''T. rex'' and raptor vs Indominus Blue and Rexy after the fight.jpg|Rexy looking at Blue Rexy and Blue vs Indominus rex 1.jpg|''I. rex'' vs T. rex Blue looking at Rexy after battle with Indominus Rex.jpg|Blue the raptor NNyEPv7.gif|''Mosasaurus'' surprise 0pid3E7.gif ClaireCrawlingAway.png Indominus VS T. rex.png|Just before the fight Rexy Roar Attack.png|Rexy charging Indominus Rexy Roar.jpg|Rexy roars T. rex vs I. rex03.jpg|''Indominus'' about to kill the Tyrannosaurus T. rex vs I. rex02.jpg|''Indominus'' slashing T. rex T. rex vs I. rex01.jpg T. rex in pain.png Rexy's Foot and Tail.jpg Rexy-on-the-Way.png Indomius_Hit_by_Flare.png Indominusbeforefight.jpg I.rex roars before conflict.jpg|''I. rex'' roaring at Rexy Indominus-roars-before-fight.png RexybattlesIndominus.png|Rexy bitting I. rex T. rex Limps.png|Blue watches Rexy limp away after the battle AftermathofBattle.jpg|''T. rex'' looking at Blue 8oe68.JPG Yfiofy.JPG Yfus.JPG|Blue charging toward Indominus rex Blue-Roars.jpg Blue-Runs-off.png Rexy dying.jpg|Rexy about to be killed Rexy-roars-in-pain.jpg|''T. rex'' roars Blue and Rexy after the fight.jpg Rexy_charges_at_I-Rex.png Indominus_bites_Rexy.png Indominus_injuring_Rexy.png Jurassic world death of the abomination by tyrannuss555-d8x8nk4.jpg|''Indominus'' in Mosasaurus' jaws Jurassic world teamwork by wemakeyoulaughfilms-d93ehek.jpg|Echo and Delta attacking I. rex Jurassic world ambush by wemakeyoulaughfilms-d93egz0.jpg Raptors vs I-Rex Main Street Showdown.jpg|''I. rex'' vs raptors and humans Jurassic world blue by wemakeyoulaughfilms-d93bx8k.jpg Blue is fierce by gc82807-d91i6p9.png EchocorneringGang.jpg Rexy Vs I. rex TV Spot 31 screenshot.jpg Indominusrexroaring.png Jurassic world the battle for isla nublar by tyrannuss555-d8x8n2m.jpg Blue taken out.png|Blue being hurt Delta is killed.png|Delta's presumed final moments Cornered by Blue and Delta.png Information File:Main_Street_map_info.png|Map information File:JW_Main_street_sidebar.png| File:JW_Main_street_info.png| Category:Jurassic World (park) attractions